kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Garuru Platoon
The is a platoon from the series Keroro Gunso. It is led by First Lieutenant Garuru. Information The Garuru Platoon came to Earth to defeat the Keroro Platoon and finish the mission that they failed to do: conquer Pekopon. They came close to completing the mission, but the Keroro Platoon managed to defeat them. Then, they revealed that they were just supposed to test the abilities of Keroro Platoon and left. The Garuru Platoon got a new member, Pururu, and was given the mission of investigating the crime of Gunpla and desserts-stealing. They defeated the Keroro Platoon copies and paid a visit to the Keroro Platoon after thatKeroro Gunso Episode 130. The Garuru Platoon appeared again and helped Keroro Platoon by attacking ZZZ, a monster who was going to destroy the Earth. However, the attacks weren't strong enough to defeat ZZZ and the spaceship of the Garuru Platoon was hit by ZZZ's attack. Garuru also demonstrated how to read ZZZ's name without biting his tongueKeroro Gunso Episode 154. Members Official Members Garuru is Giroro's elder brother. He, much like Giroro, is a straight man and follows military rules strictly. Unlike Giroro, he does not fire his weapons in barrages; instead, he is the best sniper in the whole army, with a devastating one-shot-one-kill style. He came to Earth with his team to replace Keroro's (not too successful) teamKeroro Gunso Volume 10. His name is taken from 'garuru', the Japanese word for a growl. His emblem resembles an upsidedown "A" with a line going down the middle. Taruru is Tamama's "apprentice". During his days as a cadet, he came to visit Tamama, and wound up causing trouble by revealing how Tamama had bragged about being the real brains of the squad, and what Tamama "really" thought of his comrades. Taruru eventually joined the army, and became part of Garuru's team. During the Garuru Platoon invasion, he defeated Tamama, and put shame onto his master. He ranks higher than Tamama, fueling Tamama's already existing jealously of Taruru. He is put back in his place as a student by Tamama when he acquires lent strength by the Legendary Super Rhinoceros Beetle Keroro Gunso 103}}|Episode 103Keroro Gunso Volume 11 Encounter 84. His trademark attacks are Taruru Genocide and Taruru Genocide GX. His emblem is a kareha mark (old driver's mark), opposite to the Tamama's new driver's mark emblem. He often ends his sentences with 'su', an abbreviation of 'desu'. Zoruru is a ninja. The left side of his body is robotic thanks to a long-ago feud with Dororo, and seeks revenge for this incident. For this reason, he joins the Garuru platoon. When Dororo tells him that he forgot who he was, he leaves in a huff. Details of Zoruru's left side of his body show him having a metallic arm with a thumb that can be extended into a sword. His emblem is a three-pronged shuriken. Tororo : He is a young hacker who used to try to outhack Kururu back in military school, but failed every time. He was recruited after basically disabling the Keron Force by hacking into their networks. He also has about the same personality as Kururu, except he cannot keep cool under pressure like his rival. Like Kururu, he started his years of computer maintenance and hacking earlier in his life resulting in his skills right now. Tororo is still immature and does not think anyone is better than him. Kururu proves that wrong though. Ever since the invasion, Tororo has developed both a grudge and a fear of Kururu. His emblem is a circle with three pegs. Pururu : The newest and only female member of the Garuru Platoon. She is a childhood friend of Keroro, Giroro and Zeroro. She wields large syringes as well as a wing pack and assists Garuru in battle. Her emblem is a heart with a line down the middle. Temporary Members Captain Keroro The sergeant as a child. He first appeared in volume 7. Manga During Garuru's invasion, a cloned young Keroro was made, without his memories or any sympathy for Earth, to replace the original as leader of the invasion. The original was contained in a devolution chamber that was to reduce him back to an egg to be reeducated and drained of memories and personality. Keroro escaped the chamber just as he was made into a child. After the invasion, the two Keroros fought over who would keep the spot of leader until an agreement was made, and Keroro returned to being the leader. Anime Keroro was actually reduced back to a tadpole without his memories. With Fuyuki, Natsumi and Angol Mois' help, he managed to transform back. See 102}}|episode 102 and 103}}|episode 103 for more information. References Category:Keronians